The overall objective of the total project is to study the effects of acute and chronic administration of LAAM, nor-LAAM, and dinor-LAAM on behavior and EEG and EEG power spectra in rats. This should provide useful information pertaining to the comparative pharmacology of LAAM, nor-LAAM, dinor-LAAM, morphine, and methadone. More specifically, during the next year we plan to carry out comparative studies of spontaneous vs. naloxone-induced abstinence in rats made dependent by chronic administration of LAAM, nor-LAAM, dinor-LAAM, methadone, and morphine. Parameters of abstinence to be studied include EEG, EEG power spectra, and behavioral sleep-awake activity. In an extension of the project we plan to study and compare the effects of prototypic narcotic agonists on EEG and EEG power spectra. Morphine, ketocyclazocine, and SKF-10,047 are purported to interact with different populations of CNS receptors. If these narcotic agonists are found to produce differential effects on EEG and EEG power spectra, this information may provide a means to more fully understand the effects of narcotic-like neuropeptides upon EEG and behavior.